Love in School Dorm!
by usane-san
Summary: Kiba dicium? Naruto dipeluk? Sama siapa? Awal perubahan hidup Naruto di asrama sekolah barunya ini. Bagaimana Naruto melawatinya? summary nya terlalu absurd. Jadi langsung baca aja yap. RnR? . Chap 4 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Love in School Dorm!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru. dll**

**Warning : Sho-Ai , Abal , gaje , OOC , miss typo dan kawan-kawannya**

**.**

**Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Usa. Gomen kalau ada kesamaan cerita dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu pagi yang cerah dan tenang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk beristirahat dari segala aktifitas yang melelahkan selama seminggu. Semuanya terasa tenang dan damai sampai -

"Huaaa..." sebuah suara tangisan dari kediaman Namikaze yang sangat merdu-cempreng menginstrupsi minggu yang tenang ini. Membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya harus menutup telinga jika tidak ingin pergi ke dokter THT akibat kerusakan pada organ pendengaran mereka.

"Ada apa, Naru_**-chan**_?" Tanya seorang wanita bersurai panjang berwarna merah pada pelaku tangisan merdu itu.

"Kyuu_**-nii**_ mengganggu Naru lagi, Kaa_**-san**_" rengek seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berwajah manis yang diketahui bernama Naruto Namikaze

"Hah? Jangan asal bicara kau Naru. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" kata pemuda bersurai merah, Kyuubi Namikaze sambil bersiul-siul dengan watadosnya.

"Kyuubi~" panggil sang ibu dengan suaranya yang sangat manis. Kyuubi bergidik ngeri mendengar suara sang ibu, ingin rasanya ia kabur saat itu juga tapi sayang Kyuubi tak mampu bergerak akibat suara panggilan dari sang ibu.

"Sudahlah Kushina" kata seorang pemuda bersurai pirang seperti Naruto. Sang ibu, Kushina Namikaze mau tak mau tidak jadi menghajar anak sulungnya itu. Sedangkan Kyuubi bersyukur karena sang ayah datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Arigatou, Minato" kata Kyuubi senang.

"Panggil aku Ayah , Kyuubi. Dan jangan mengganggu adikmu terus" balas sang ayah, Minato Namikaze.

"Habis Naru terlalu manis untuk di jahili" jawab Kyuubi sambil tertawa kepada sang adik. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengembungkan pipi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda bahwa ia sedang kesal.

Kyuubi yang melihat hal itu segera menghampiri Naruto dan mencubit pipi gembul milik Naruto.

"Sakit Kyuu_**-nii**_" rengek Naruto. Kedua orang tua mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah kedua anaknya itu.

Akhirnya suasana menjadi tenang dan para anggota keluarga Namikaze kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Minato sedang membaca koran sambil sesekali meminum kopi panasnya. Kushina sedang di dapur menyiapkan sarapan. Sedangkan kedua kakak beradik Namikaze sedang menonton acara TV pagi.

"Sarapan sudah siap" panggil Kushina kepada kedua anaknya. Mereka pun memulai acara sarapan paginya sambil berbincang.

"Naru. Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan semua kebutuhan untuk besok?" Tanya sang ayah

"Sudah. Tou_**-san**_. Apakah harus Naru tinggal di asrama sekolah?"

"Tentu Naru, lagipula di Konoha High School itu sangat aman , nyaman dan kau bisa mendapatkan banyak teman"

"Tapi Naru pasti tidak akan betah disana"

"Tenang saja Naru_**-chan**_, kan ada Kyuu yang akan bersamamu dan di sana juga akan ada sepupumu"

"Benar Naru, Kau bisa minta bantuanku atau sepupu kita jika ada apa-apa" kata Kyuubi kepada adiknya

"Sepupu? Maksud kalian Dei-nii akan ada disana juga?_"_

_"_Benar Naru" kata sayang ayah membalas pertanyaan anak bungsunya

_._

_._

_._

Matahari pagi telah terbit menandakan waktu bagi semua untuk kembali ke rutinitas mereka masing-masing. Seperti halnya yang dilakukan Kushina saat ini, dia sedang berjalan menuju sebuah kamar di lantai 2 yang bertuliskan 'Naruto' di depannya. Setibanya di depan pintu, dia segera masuk tanpa babibu lagi. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah gumpalan selimut berwarna orange dan kuning yang diyakini bahwa Naruto ada di dalamnya.

"Naru_**-chan**_ , bangun. Kalau tidak kau akan terlambat"

"Umm . Sebentar lagi Kaa_**-san**_ , Naru masih ngantuk"

"Baiklah, tapi tidak akan ada jatah ramen untukmu hari ini" mendengar kata ramen di sebut, Naruto segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"Uugh , baiklah. Naru sudah bangun"

"Bagus, segera bersiap-siap kemudian sarapan. Tou_**-san**_ dan Kaa_**-san**_ akan mengantarkan kau dan Kyuu ke sekolah baru kalian.

"Baik" jawab Naruto lesu

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto telah bersiap-siap dan turun sambil membawa sebuah koper , tas dan tas sekolah. Dia meletakkan koper dan tasnya di sofa dekat Kyuubi duduk.

"Kita sarapan terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu baru berangkat"

"Baik, Kaa_**-san**_/Kushina/sayang" jawab ketiga laki-laki bermarga Namikaze itu serempak. Mereka memakan sarapan seperti biasa sambil berbincang dan bercanda bersama, suasana keluarga yang sangat hangat.

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan. Naruto segera keluar membawa bawaannya untuk di masukkan ke dalam bagasi mobil sambil dibantu oleh Kyuubi. Kushina sedang mengunci pintu rumah dan Minato sudah menunggu di dalam mobil. Saat di perjalanan suasana tampak hening, tampaknya tak ada yang mau membuka suara. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah gedung yang besar dan megah bertuliskan 'Konoha High School' atau biasa sering disebut sebagai KHS. KHS adalah sebuah sekolah favorit di Jepang dan bertaraf internasional yang memiliki asrama untuk di tinggali oleh para siswa-siswi sekolah ini. Hanya orang-orang terpilihlah yang dapat memasuki sekolah ini. Dan tentu saja Naruto dan Kyuubi masuk dalam hitungan karena Kyuubi menduduki peringkat kedua di kelasnya dan Naruto menduduki peringkat keempat dalam ujian masuk KHS.

Mereka pun turun setelah tiba di tujuan. Kyuubi membantu Naruto mengeluarkan bawaannya dan menghampiri kedua orang tua mereka.

"Kyuu , Naru. Baik-baiklah di sekolah dan jangan membuat onar. Mengerti?" Titah sang ayah kepada kedua anaknya.

"Baik" jawab Kyuubi dan Naruto bersamaan

"Jangan lupa sering-sering menghubungi kami ya" kata sang ibu.

Naruto dan Kyuubi hanya menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Mereka pun berpelukan dengan kedua orang tua mereka sebelum berpisah. Mulai hari ini, Naruto akan tinggal di asrama KHS dan memulai hal-hal baru disini.

Mereka pun segera beranjak menuju kedalam gedung asrama untuk bertemu dengan pengurus asrama yang akan Naruto tempati nantinya. Setibanya mereka di tempat pengurus asrama berada, Naruto mendapatkan kunci kamar bernomor 210 di lantai 2, lantai khusus anak kelas 1. Sebelum mereka pergi, pengurus asrama memberitahukan kepada Naruto bahwa dia akan mendapatkan teman sekamar.

Setelah diberitahu mereka pun menuju kamar asrama mereka. Setelah tiba di lantai 2 mereka berpisah karena letak kamar mereka berbeda lantai. Letak kamar Kyuubi ada di lantai 3, lantai khusus anak kelas 2. Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong yang tampak sepi karena saat ini masih sangat pagi. Setibanya di depan pintu kamarnya, Naruto segera membuka kunci dan masuk kedalam. Dia meletakkan barang-barangnya di lantai kemudian merapikannya. Setelah menurutnya semua sudah rapi, dia mengirim sebuah pesan kepada kakaknya

**From : Naru**

**To : Kyuu-nii**

**Kyuu-nii , Naru sudah selesai merapikan barang-barang. Apa yang harus Naru lakukan lagi?**

Tak berapa lama Naruto mendapat balasan dari sang kakak.

**From : Kyuu-nii**

**To : Naru**

**Baiklah , aku kan segera ke kamarmu. Setelah itu kita akan ke gedung sekolah untuk berkeliling**

Naruto menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Kyuubi pun tiba di depan kamar Naruto, Mereka pun segera berjalan menuju gedung sekolah mereka dan berkeliling. Setelah selesai berkeliling, mereka berjalan menuju aula sekolah karena acara pembukaan masuk sekolah akan segera dimulai. Di aula tampak banyak siswa-siswi yang sudah berkumpul.

Acara pembukaan telah selesai, seluruh murid berbondong-bondong menuju kelas masing-masing. Setelah Kyuubi mengantar Naruto ke kelas 1-1 yang merupakan kelas baru Naruto , Kyuubi pun segera menuju kelasnya, dia tidak ingin terlambat pada hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Setibanya di depan kelas, Naruto segera membuka pintu, ia ingin segera duduk di kursi untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang lelah sehabis acara berkeliling bersama kakaknya. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, ketika mengingat ini akan menjadi kelasnya dan dia akan bertemu teman-teman baru.

**Srek**

Pintu terbuka. Hal pertama yang dilihat Naruto adalah seluruh siswa-siswi di kelas memperhatikannya. Naruto semakin gugup karena di perhatikan oleh seluruh isi kelas. Di lain sisi semua siswa-siswi membatin '**Manisnya**' saat melihat Naruto.

Bagaimana tidak manis? Naruto memiliki rambut pirang jabrik yang terlihat acak-acakan namun tetap halus , berkulit tan , matanya beriris _**Sapphire **_, memiliki tiga buah garis halus di kedua pipinya yang tembem dan bibirnya yang semerah ceri. Siapapun yang melihat Naruto akan berkata manis.

Suasana kelas menjadi sangat hening. Sampai ada seorang pria berambut coklat dengan mata senada dan memiliki tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya berkata.

"Eerr.. Namamu?" Kata pemuda itu

"Na..Naruto. Namikaze Naruto" jawab Naruto masih terlihat gugup. Semua siswa-siswi yang mendengarnya hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Perkenalkan aku Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba" kata pemuda bersurai coklat itu. "Kau bisa duduk di sebelahku Naruto" lanjutnya. Setelah mendapat ajakan itu, Naruto segera menuju kursi disebelah Kiba dengan ragu-ragu.

"Jangan terlalu gugup, Naru. Santai saja" kata Kiba lagi.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak diterima di sini" jawab Naruto agak murung

"Tidak diterima? Jangan bercanda Naruto. Kau sangat di terima di kelas ini. Bahkan kau sudah menjadi incaran beberapa siswa-siswi kelas ini." Jawab seorang pemuda berambut merah bata, mata beriris _**emerald **_yang duduk di belakang Kiba.

"Heh, kau bisa bicara sepanjang itu juga Gaara" kekeh Kiba. Pemuda bernama Gaara itu hanya bisa mendegus kesal dengan wajah yang datar.

"Perkenalkan Naru. Dia Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara yang menduduki peringkat ketiga saat ujian masuk kita" jelas Kiba sambil memperkenalkan Gaara.

Mereka segera akrab satu sama lain karena saling berbincang dan membahas tentang diri masing-masing. Walaupun sebagian besar hanya Kiba yang berceloteh. Namun semuanya terasa menyenangkan bagi Naruto.

**Teng Teng Teng**

Bel tanda mulai pelajaran telah berbunyi dan menginstrupsi semua siswa-siswi untuk tenang. Tak berapa lama seorang pria bersurai perak dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya masuk bersama dengan seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan rambut bermodel errr pantat ayam.

Terdengar bisikan dari beberapa siswi setelah melihat pemuda pantat ayam itu. Ada yang berteriak , kagum , tertawa dan sebagainya. Sedangkan para siswa hanya menatap datar pemuda pantat ayam itu.

"Baiklah semua. Nama saya Hatake Kakashi dan saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama setahun ini" kata pemuda bersurai perak itu.

"Kemudian, pemuda diesebelah saya adalah Uchiha Sasuke" lanjutnya. Uchiha Sasuke? Sebagian besar siswa-siswi yang mendengar nama itu disebut langsung terkejut.

"Kiba, siapa pemuda itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan watadosnya.

"Kau tidak tahu dia, Naru? Dia adalah pemuda yang mendapat peringkat pertama pada ujian masuk sekolah" jawab Kiba. Naruto hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan Kiba.

"Baiklah Uchiha-san. Silahkan duduk di kursi kosong di sana" titah Kakashi. Tanpa menjawab , Sasuke segera berjalan menuju kursi kosong di bagian belakang. Saat berjalan, perhatian Sasuke teralih ke arah pemuda bersurai pirang a.k.a Naruto.

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai. '**Manisnya. Kau akan menjadi milikku. Milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke**' batin Sasuke. Gaara yang melihat Sasuke menyeringai sambil melirik Naruto merasa agak kesal.

Kehidupan Naruto di asrama barunya baru saja dimulai hari ini. Hal-hal yang terjadi nanti akan membuat hidupnya berubah 180 derajat. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto selanjutnya?

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Yosh , akhirnya selesai fanfic abal bin gaje ini. Usa masih newbie dalam hal membuat fanfic, jadi mohon sarannya senpai. Kritik , flame dan saran semuanya Usa terima. Tapi flamenya jangan yang terlalu menohok hati yap.

Arigatou buat yang udah baca fanfic abal Usa ini.

RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Love in School Dorm!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru. Slight ShikaKi . dll**

**(Pair bertambah sesuai alur)**

**Warning : Sho-Ai , Abal , gaje , OOC , miss typo dan kawan-kawannya**

**.**

**Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Usa. Gomen kalau ada kesamaan cerita dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari pagi mulai menampakkan dirinya ke langit. Burung-burung pun mulai berkicau saling bersahut-sahutan pertanda pagi sudah tiba. Orang-orang mulai bangun dari tidur mereka dan bersiap untuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan penghuni kamar 210 asrama KHS. Tampak dua pemuda masih tengah bergelut di bawah selimut tebalnya, menutupi diri dari sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamar mereka. Hingga -

**Kring**

Dan

**Bruk**

Tampak seorang pemuda bersurai coklat sedang tersungkur ke lantai dengan posisi wajah di lantai dan kaki masih berada di atas tempat tidur.

"Ck. Siapa yang pagi-pagi begini datang bertamu" Umpat pemuda bersurai coklat itu sambil berjalan menuju pintu dengan mengelus hidungnya yang tampak memerah.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang pemuda berambut seperti err nanas tengah berdiri sambil menguap. Pemuda yang membukakan pintu tidak menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu karena tengah asik dengan acaranya sendiri yaitu mengelus hidungnya.

"Kiba" panggil pemuda nanas itu. Pemuda bersurai coklat, Kiba yang merasa mengenali suara itu pun langsung menoleh.

"Kau.. Sedang apa kau disini, Shika?"

Pemuda yang di panggil Shika itu hanya mendengus. "Tentu saja untuk menemuimu bodoh" kata Shika. Kiba cengo di tempat mendengarnya. **'Apakah kepala Shika habis terbentur sesuatu? Orang malas dan tukang tidur seperti Shika bisa bangun pagi-pagi begini untuk menemuinya?'** Batinnya.

Kiba yang tengah asik dengan pikirannya tiba-tiba terdiam di tempat ketika merasakan sebuah kecupan yang mendarat tepat di bibirnya. Kecupan itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Tapi mampu membuat seorang Inuzuka Kiba diam tak berkutik di tempat.

"Ohayou, Kiba_**-chan**_" ucap Shika singkat kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Kiba masih tampak asik dengan kegiatan melamunnya hingga terdengar bunyi alarm dari kamarnya dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia berjalan agak menghentakkan kaki menuju alarm yang dengan asiknya terus berbunyi dan mematikannya dengan sedikit emosi. Bagaimana tidak emosi? Pagi-pagi begini seseorang yang sedang sangat kau hindari tiba-tiba datang dan menciummu. **'Ck! Rusa sialan!' **Batin Kiba sebal.

Setelah selesai dengan acara bersebal rianya , Kiba beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat temannya yang masih asik bergelut dengan sang selimut. Tiba-tiba sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. Dia segera melesat kedalam kamar mandi dengan membawa segelas air dan selanjutnya Kiba menyiprat-nyipratkan air itu ke wajah temannya sambil menahan tawa.

Tak berapa lama pelaku penyipratan air itu bangun sambil berteriak histeris.

"Ah , tidak! Atapnya bocor!" Teriak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang layaknya orang kesurupan. Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Pemuda yang merasa ditertawakan itu akhirnya sadar, pemuda itu langsung memberenggut sebal.

"Ugh. Kiba! Kau menyebalkan!" Sungut pemuda itu.

"Haha. Gomen Naruto. Habis tidurmu nyenyak sekali jadi 'otakku' gatal untuk mengganggumu" ucap Kiba sambil menghapus air mata di sudut matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Tak ada jawaban dari pemuda yang di panggil Naruto tersebut. Kiba yang merasa aneh tak kunjung mendapat cercaan dan sebagainya pun menoleh. Dan.. Kiba kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat temannya itu kembali tertidur kembali dengan posisi errr menungging yang terlihat sangat-sangat tidak elit.

Pagi itu menjadi pagi yang cukup berisik bagi para penghuni asrama lantai 2 karena mendengar berbagai macam suara teriakan dan tawa membahana.

.

.

.

Di lorong kelas menuju kelas 1-1 tampak seorang pemuda tengah tertawa dan seorang pemuda lagi tengah memberenggut sebal kepada orang di sampingnya.

"Kiba, berhentilah tertawa!" Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Tapi Naruto, kau..Kau..." Ucapan Kiba terputus karena Kiba kembali tertawa mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Tawa Kiba sempat berhenti ketika mendengar sebuah sapaan dari seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata , Gaara.

"Ohayou. Kiba , Naru." Sapa Gaara. Naruto tak menjawab dan Kiba hanya mengangguk sambil menahan tawa. Gaara yang merasa heran dengan tingkah kedua temannya akhirnya mencoba untuk bertanya.

Gaara telah mendengar semua kejadian yang terjadi kepada kedua temannya tadi. Tapi dia tak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi sedikit pun. Hal itu membuat Kiba sedikit kesal tetapi berhasil membuat Naruto tersenyum senang karena menurutnya Gaara mengerti penderitaannya.

"Hue, Arigatou Gaara. Untung kau tidak tertawa seperti Kiba" ucap Naruto senang sambil tersenyum sangat manis dan berhasil membuat beberapa siswa yan ada di sana bernosebleed ria.

Sedangkan Gaara? Dia sedang asik membayangkan posisi menungging Naruto yang menurutnya sangat manis dan dapat menggoda iman siapapun. Oh Gaara. Pemikiran macam apa itu?

Mereka bertiga kembali berjalan menuju kelas 1-1. Dalam perjalanan hanya terdengar suara celotehan Naruto dan Kiba, sedangkan Gaara hanya diam. Sesampainya di kelas, mereka melihat segerombol siswi tengah mengerubungi sebuah meja yang terletak agak belakang.

"Ne Kiba, mereka sedang melihat apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Mana ku tahu. Bagaimana jika kita mengeceknya?" Kiba balik bertanya dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Naruto. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju meja yang dipenuhi oleh para siswi itu dengan cepat. Sedangkan Gaara hanya berjalan menuju kursinya.

Setelah berhasil melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya di meja itu. Kiba hanya mendengus kesal karena menurutnya orang yang tengah dikelilingi itu bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting. Kiba segera keluar dari sana dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Kiba, mana Naru?" Tanya Gaara

"Hm , ku kira dia sudah kembali ke tempat duduk" ucap Kiba sekenannya. Saat hendak kembali duduk , tiba-tiba suara teriakan beberapa siswi memenuhi ruangan kelas tersebut.

"Kyaa, Sasuke-sama kenapa memeluk pemuda pirang itu?" Merasa mendengar kata 'pirang' membuat Gaara dan Kiba langsung berjalan menuju meja tersebut dan mata mereka membola melihat Naruto tengah di peluk dengan erat oleh Sasuke.

Naruto yang merasa risih di peluk oleh Sasuke pun mulai memberontak.

"Diamlah, Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke agak kesal

"Dobe? Apa kau bilang Teme?" Balas Naruto tak kalah kesal.

"Kau..." Ucapan Sasuke terpotong ketika sebuah tangan putih melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. Sasuke yang merasa kesal pun bersiap mendeathglare siapapun yang berani melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

Tapi hal itu tidak menakuti pemuda yang mendapat deathglare Sasuke. Malah pemuda itu membentaknya.

"Sialan kau anak ayam! Berani-beraninya memeluk adikku! Kubunuh kau" bentak seorang pemuda berambut orange, Kyuubi.

"Kyuu_**-nii**_" kata Naruto manja sambil bergelayut di lengan Kyuubi. Sasuke yang malas untuk menghadapi pemuda itu hanya mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto yang tengah menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke.

Muncul kedut kesal di kepala Sasuke melihat tingkah Naruto. Kekesalannya semakin bertambah ketika melihat Gaara menepuk puncak kepala Naruto dengan lembut dan tersenyum mengejek kepada dirinya. Moodnya pagi ini benar-benar hancur karena pemuda bersurai orange dan merah bata itu.

Tak berapa lama, bel tanda di mulainya pelajaran pun di mulai. Semua siswa dan siswi kembali ke kelas dan tempat duduk masing-masing kemudian mulai belajar.

.

.

.

**Teng Teng**

Bunyi bel istirahat yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu oleh semua siswa-i pun telah berbunyi. Banyak siswa-i yang berbondong-bondong menuju kantin , ada juga yang tetap berada di kelas. Sasuke saat ini tengah duduk santai di mejanya sambil memperhatikan incarannya yang sedang beradu mulut dengan temannya. Tiba-tiba kegiatannya terinstrupsi karena beberapa siswi kembali mengelilingi mejanya.

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan mendeathglare setiap siswi yang mengelilinginya, namun hasilnya nihil, tak ada satupun siswi yang mau meninggalkan meja Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa kesal pun bangkit dari kursinya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Di kelas tampak Naruto dan Kiba tengah beradu mulut kembali. Gaara hanya diam memperhatikan tanpa ada niatan untuk menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Naru.." Panggil seseorang dari luar kelas.

"Ah , Kyuu_**-nii**_" ucap Naruto sambil berlari menuju Kyuubi.

"Kantin?"

"Boleh, tapi Kyuu_**-nii**_ yang mentraktirku ya"

Kyuubi berdecak kesal. "Ck! Baiklah, untuk hari ini saja" ucap Kyuubi setengah hati.

"Yey, arigatou Kyuu_**-nii**_. Gaara Kiba , aku pergi dulu" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu bersama kakaknya.

Sesampainya mereka di kantin, Naruto menganga lebar melihat lautan manusia yang ada di depan matanya saat ini.

"Ne, Kyuu_**-nii**_. Bagaimana kita membeli makan?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membelikanmu makan" ucap Kyuubi sambil menarik tangan Naruto menuju sebuah meja yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk kantin.

"Nah Naru. Kau boleh makan" ucap Kyuubi yang langsung memakan makanannya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuubi, dia hanya menggembungkan pipi kesal karena melihat makanan yang telah di belikkan Kyuubi untuknya.

"Kyuu_**-nii**_, kau jahat!" Ketus Naruto

"Jahat?" Beo Kyuubi dengan watadosnya

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan ini?"

"Kau tinggal menyendoknya, memasukkan ke mulutmu, mengunyahnya lalu menelannya Naru" ucap Kyuubi sambil menepuk jidat

"Bukan itu." Sungut Naruto

"Lalu?"

"Kyuu_**-nii**_ kan tau aku tidak suka sayur"

"Ah gomen, aku lupa" ucap Kyuubi dengan senyum jahil. "Jadi... Kau tidak mau makan ini?" Lanjut Kyuubi.

Naruto dengan tak relanya memakan sayuran yang telah dibelikan Kyuubi, daripada dia mati kelaparan. Apalagi setelah ini pelajaran olahraga. Kyuubi hanya tertawa puas karena berhasil mengerjai adiknya lagi.

Setelah selesai makan mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Tak berapa lama bel telah berbunyi tanda kelas akan segera dimulai kembali. Siswa-i kelas 1-1 yang mendapat pelajaran olahraga pun menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

.

.

Naruto tengah bersiap membuka pakaiannya dan tidak merasa bahwa dia tengah ditatap mesum oleh beberapa pemuda lain yang berada di sekitarnya. Gaara yang melihat tatapan mesum itu segera menarik tangan Naruto menuju sebuah bilik kamar mandi , mendorongnya masuk ke dalam sana dan menutupnya dari depan, membiarkan Naruto berganti pakaian di dalam bilik kamar mandi tersebut seorang diri.

"Naru, kau berganti pakaian di dalam saja." Ucap Gaara. Naruto tak menjawab, tanpa babibu lagi dia langsung mengganti pakaiannya

Selesai berganti pakaian Naruto , Gaara dan Kiba berjalan menuju gedung olahraga yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari sana. Pelajaran olahraga pun dimulai , hari ini guru olahraga menyuruh mereka tanding basket. Sekarang adalah giliran tim 3 melawan tim 4, dimana Naruto bermain dalam tim 3 melawan Sasuke yang berada di Tim 4.

Pertandingan basket antar tim 3 melawan tim 4 sangat seru dan menegangkan membuat para siswa-i yang menonton sangat serius memperhatikannya. Saat pertandingan sedang berlangsung tiba-tiba saja Sasuke terjatuh. Hal tersebut membuat beberapa siswi berteriak dan siswa panik.

Guru olahraga mereka segera menghampiri Sasuke, bertanya apakah Sasuke baik-baik saja. Sasuke berkata bahwa kakinya hanya terkilir. Guru olahraga itu dengan acak menyuruh siswa yang ada untuk membawa Sasuke ke UKS dan siswa itu adalah Naruto yang notabene berdiri paling dekat dengan Sasuke.

Naruto berjengit kesal karena di suruh membawa manusia pantat ayam di depannya , tapi dia tak bisa menolak karena ini adalah perintah gurunya. Sasuke tampak menyeringai tipis.

Selama di perjalanan menuju UKS tak ada yang bersuara. Sasuke yang termasuk tipe orang pendiam tidak mungkin membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Naruto tampak tak berniat berbicara, sepertinya Naruto masih kesal dengan kejadian pemelukan tadi pagi.

.

.

.

UKS tampak sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Naruto yang sudah lelah membopong Sasuke akhirnya mendudukan Sasuke ke atas ranjang yang ada di UKS. Naruto hendak pergi namun terhenti karena tangannya di tahan oleh pemuda di belakangnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau mau kemana? Obati dulu lukaku ini , Dobe"

**Twichh**

Muncul kedut kesal di dahi Naruto. "Obati sendiri kakimu , Tuan Teme! Kau punya tangan 'kan?" Bentak Naruto yang merasa tak terima di suruh-suruh dan lebih parahnya dipanggil Dobe. Hei, Dia itu pintar buktinya dia bisa menduduki peringkat keempat pada saat ujian masuk KHS.

"Hn, akan kukatakan kepada sensei bahwa kau tidak mau membantu orang yang terluka"

"Aisshh , kau sangat menyebalkan , Teme!" Sembur Naruto kepada Sasuke. Dia yang diancam pun mau tak mau segera mengobati kaki Sasuke.

Setelah selesai mengobati kaki Sasuke, Naruto segera bangkit berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi. Tapi lagi-lagi tangannya ditahan.

"APA LAGI?!" Bentak Naruto yang sudah sangat kesal

"Temani aku di sini, Dobe"

"Hah? Kau kira aku babysitter mu apa?"

"Hn"

"Itu bukan jawaban, Teme! Lepaskan! Aku ingin pergi"

"Tidak, sebelum kau menemaniku"

Dan.. Acara tarik menarik tangan Naruto pun dimulai. Naruto bersusah payah untuk melepaskan pegangan Sasuke padanya yang bisa dibilang sangat kencang. Sasuke tak ada niat untuk melepaskan, karena menurutnya ini kesempatan satu-satunya untuk berduaan dengan Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto mengalah karena telah kehabisan tenaga. Jadi mau tak mau Naruto menemani Sasuke di UKS.

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

A/N :

Holaa. Gomen kalo alur di chapie ini berantakan, Usa rada bingung buat nyusun alur ceritanya. Dan mohon maaf jika di chapie ini kurang memuaskan bagi para readers sekalian. Mohon masukkannya.

Arigatou buat para senpai yang udah mereview cerita abal Usa ini dan arigatou juga buat para silent reader yang ngebaca. Usa harap para senpai dan silent reader mau mereview chapie 2 ini.

RnR please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Love in School Dorm!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**(Pair bertambah sesuai alur)**

**Warning : Sho-Ai , Abal , gaje , OOC , miss typo dan kawan-kawannya**

**.**

**Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Usa. Gomen kalau ada kesamaan cerita dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh, pinggangku pegal. Teme brengsek!" dumel Naruto yang merasa pegal-pegal. **'Kubalas kau Teme pantat ayam'** batin Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto tengah duduk di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang UKS yang di tempati oleh Sasuke. Dia sudah duduk di kursi itu selama 2 jam lebih. Awalnya Naruto ingin kabur saat pegangan Sasuke pada tangannya mengendur yaitu pada saat Sasuke tertidur. Tapi perkiraannya salah besar, karena pegangannya tak mengendur sedikit pun bahkan semakin erat.

Naruto yang sudah merasa bosan tak melakukan apapun sejak tadi akhirnya memilih untuk tidur sebentar selagi menunggu waktu berlalu. Naruto meletakkan kepalanya pada lipatan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, dia mulai memejamkan mata, nafasnya mulai teratur dan dia pun tertidur.

Saat Naruto sudah tertidur tampak Sasuke mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah bangun sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi dia tetap berpura-pura tidur agar bisa terus bersama Dobenya ini. Dan yang bodohnya, Naruto tak menyadari hal tersebut.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, dia memerhatikan setiap lekuk wajah dari pemuda di depannya. "Cantik" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Perlahan-lahan tangannya bergerak menyusuri wajah sang pemuda blonde dari mata , pipi , hidung dan berhenti di atas bibir mungil milik Naruto.

Dia merasa tergoda untuk mencicipi bibir mungil Naruto, perlahan ia turunkan kepalanya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Naruto. Dia dapat merasakan nafas hangat Naruto mengenai wajahnya. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi hingga bibir mereka saling bertemu.

**BRAKKK**

Terdengar suara pintu yang di geser dengan sangat kelewat kasar itu oleh seorang pemuda bersurai orange bernama Kyuubi.

Naruto yang mendengar suara gaduh itu, mau tak mau membuka matanya, seketika itu matanya membola saking terkejutnya. Posisinya saat ini sangat dekat dengan Sasuke dan err bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Dengan kasar dia mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh. Tapi Sasuke tak bergeming.

"Anak ayam! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Geram Kyuubi yang melihat adiknya hampir di cium oleh Sasuke. Dengan segera Kyuubi menarik lengan Naruto agar menjauh.

Tangan Kyuubi sudah mengepal dan siap meninju Sasuke , tapi tiba-tiba gerakan Kyuubi terhenti karena tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang.

"Ara ara, Kyuu_**-chan**_. Jangan menyentuh _otouto_ku." Ucap seorang pemuda bersurai raven seperti Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha

"Diam kau keriput!"

"Kyuu_**-chan**_. Kau memang seorang _brother complex_ ya" ucap Itachi lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan urusanmu! Lepaskan tanganku!" Bentak Kyuubi sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

Sasuke berdecak kesal karena kegiatannya barusan terganggu oleh pemuda bersurai orange menyebalkan di depannya. Naruto yang berada di sebelah Kyuubi menatap horor ke arah Sasuke yang saat ini sedang kesal.

"Kyuu_**-nii**_" panggil Naruto. Kyuubi yang dipanggil pun segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah adiknya itu.

"Ada apa, Naru?" Jawab Kyuubi

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, aku malas berlama-lama di sini" ucap Naruto sambil menarik-narik tangan Kyuubi untuk segera pergi. Kyuubi pun menarik tangannya dengan kasar dari pegangan Itachi agar terlepas. Setelah berhasil terlepas Kyuubi dan Naruto berjalan keluar dari UKS tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun.

Itachi hendak keluar juga dari UKS, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena sang adik memanggilnya. "_Aniki_.." Ucap Sasuke. Itachi pun berhenti dan memutar badannya menghadap sang adik.

"Hn?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kau tertarik dengan rubah buluk itu 'kan?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Hn" gumam Itachi tak jelas yang anehnya di pahami oleh Sasuke.

"Jika kau tertarik dengannya, buat dia sejauh mungkin dari Naruto. Agar aku lebih mudah mendekati Naruto"

"Ara ara, _otouto_ku sedang meminta bantuan rupanya"

"Ck, mau atau tidak baka _aniki_?"

"Baiklah, Sasuke_**-chan**_" ucap Itachi dengan suara yang di buat terdengar sangat manis.

"Berhenti memanggil ku dengan embel-embel menyebalkan itu baka _aniki" _ucap Sasuke kesal sambil mendeathglare dengan tajam ke arah Itachi.

Sasuke tampak menyeringai puas karena dengan Kyuubi yang disibukkan oleh Itachi itu berarti dia dapat dengan leluasa mendekati Naruto. Itachi yang melihat adiknya hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan segera melenggang pergi dari sana karena bel tanda pelajaran berikutnya telah berbunyi.

.

.

.

Di kelas tampak Naruto terduduk di kursi dengan tenang. Tak seperti Naruto yang biasanya. Kiba yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Naruto setelah kembali dari UKS pun membuka suara untuk bertanya.

"Kau kenapa, Naru?" Ucap Kiba. Tak mendapat jawaban selama beberapa menit membuat Kiba sedikit kesal. Kemudian Kiba mencubit pipi Naruto dengan keras dan sukses membuat Naruto sedikit meringis kesakitan sekaligus sadar dari dunia lamunannya.

"Apa-apaan kau Kiba?"

"Jangan melamun bodoh! Aku tadi bertanya kepadamu"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Ck. Lupakan" ucap Kiba yang terlihat sudah tak ada niat untuk bertanya. Naruto hanya mendengus dan kembali dengan kegiatan melamunnya. Sedang asik-asiknya melamun tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan tampaklah seorang Sasuke yang berjalan masuk.

Sasuke menghampiri sensei yang sedang mengajar dan memohon maaf akan keterlambatannya menghadiri kelas. Setelah mendapat ijin untuk duduk, dia segera berjalan menuju kursinya. Dia sempat melirik ke arah Naruto, tapi Naruto malah membuang muka tak mau melihatnya.

Sasuke tiba di kursinya dan duduk. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah teman sebangkunya yang sedang tertidur. Melihat temannya itu, sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya, Sasuke menyenggol sedikit temannya. Tak berapa lama temannya itu terbangun dan memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal bercampur bingung.

"Apa?" Tanya temannya kesal karena mengganggu acar tidurnya. Sasuke menyeringai dan berkata

"Nara, kau mau sekamar dengan incaranmu malam ini?"

"Incaran? Maksudmu si _puppy_?" Tanya temannya lagi yang dipanggil Shikamaru. "Tentu saja" lanjut Shikamaru dengan nada yang terdengar malas.

"Kalau begitu malam ini aku akan bertukar kamar dengan _puppy_ kesayanganmu itu" kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan kembali tidur di mejanya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi tanda berhentinya aktivitas belajar untuk sementara. Sasuke yang mendengar bunyi bel langsung menghampiri meja yang di tempati oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawannya. Tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak mencari Naruto melainkan teman Naruto sebangku Naruto.

"Inuzuka, bisa kita berbicara sebentar" ucap Sasuke namun terdengar seperti memerintah.

"Silahkan" jawab Kiba.

"Kita berbicara di tempat lain" titah Sasuke. Kiba hanya mendengus dan bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengikuti Sasuke.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah. Naruto dan Gaara yang melihat Sasuke dan Kiba pergi hanya memandang dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Sesampainya di taman belakang Sasuke meminta bertukar kamar dengan Kiba. Awalnya Kiba menolak karena tidak ingin bertukar kamar yang menurutnya akan sangat merepotkan. Tetapi Sasuke memberi alasan kepada Kiba yang membuat Kiba tertarik untuk bertukar kamar. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa teman sekamar Sasuke sangat menyukai anjing, Kiba yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menyetujuinya tanpa mengetahui siapa yang akan sekamar dengannya nanti.

Mereka berdua kembali menuju kelas. Kiba yang sampai di kelas langsung dihujani pertanyaan dari Naruto dan Gaara, tapi Kiba tak menjawab karena Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu menyuruh Kiba untuk tidak memberitahukan perihal bertukar kamar tesebut.

.

.

Kelas 1-1 terlihat sudah sepi dikarenakan bel pulang telah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Namun tidak dengan Naruto, saat ini dia sedang mengerjakan hukuman dari senseinya karena tidak dapat mengerjakan soal Matematika yang di berikan tadi. Naruto mengerjakannya sambil menggerutu kesal.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan hukuman dia memberikan kepada guru Matematikanya dan langsung melesat pergi menuju asramanya untuk beristirahat. Saat sedang berjalan tangannya di tarik seseorang.

"Gaara?" Ucap Naruto ketika melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Gaara

"Tentu. Ada apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu..." ucap Gaara to the point. "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Lanjut Gaara. Naruto tak menjawab, dia berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan Gaara.

"Um. Aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Naruto ragu. Gaara hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Jadi? Apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Begini Gaara, kita kan baru kenal dua hari dan..." Ucapan Naruto terputus ketika bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Gaara. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat tanpa ada nafsu.

"Aku tau. Tapi, aku menyukaimu Naruto" lanjut Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah mendengar ucapan Gaara apalagi melihat senyuman lembut Gaara yang tak pernah di lihatnya.

"I..Itu.. Bagaimana ya?"

"Tak usah buru-baru Naruto. Kau bisa memikirkannya dahulu" ucap Gaara. "Aku duluan Naruto" lanjut Gaara kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Setelah Gaara pergi, Naruto kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesekali dia menghela nafas karena bingung memikirkan apa jawaban yang harus dia berikan kepada Gaara.

Sesampainya di depan kamar asrama dia segera memasuki kamarnya. Kamar asramanya sepi tak ada orang. Dia merasa ada yang janggal dengan barang-barang teman sekamarnya, Kiba. Biasanya barang-barang Kiba berantakan tapi ini terlihat sangat rapi. Naruto yang sudah lelah tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut, dia segera merebahkan dirinya dan tertidur tanpa mandi dan menggantikan pakaiannya tersebut.

Kamar asrama Naruto terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda raven memasuki kamar yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit menyeringai melihat Naruto sedang tertidur dan tak menyadari bahwa teman sekamarnya bukanlah Kiba melainkan dirinya.

.

.

"..Nghh.." Terdengar erangan kecil keluar dari mulut bungsu Namikaze tersebut. Dia berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya lampu. Setelah itu dia berdiri hendak beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Langkahnya terhenti karena merasa ada yang janggal. Dia menelitik setiap sudut kamar dan tidak mendapatkankan apapun yang aneh, hingga matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda raven tengah duduk sambil membaca buku dengan tenang.

"Te..Teme?" Panggil Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya melirik sekilas dan bergumam 'hn'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ini?" Teriak Naruto keras.

"Berisik, Dobe"

"Hei! Aku bertanya padamu!" Teriak Naruto lagi

"Tukar kamar" jawab Sasuke singkat padat dan jelas. Naruto diam di tempat karena berusaha me-loading jawaban si Uchiha bungsu. Setelah mengerti, Naruto menatap horor pemuda di depannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto dan lagi-lagi hanya di jawab dengan kata 'hn' dari Sasuke.

Naruto yang hari ini sudah benar-benar lelah tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Selesai membersihkan diri dia segera keluar dari kamar untuk makan malam tidak menghiraukan pemuda raven di kamarnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto benar-benar pusing. Ucapan Gaara kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Karena terlalu banyak berpikir dia tidak sadar telah tiba di kantin asramanya. Dia segera berjalan menuju tempat ramen dijual, setelah membeli satu mangkuk ramen. Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi kosong yang ada di pojok kiri kantin.

"Yo Naru" ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang dan duduk di depan bungsu Namikaze tersebut.

"Nngh. Kyuu_**-nii**_?"

"Tumben kau sendiri. Kemana dua temanmu itu?" Tanya Kyuubi kepada adiknya.

"Tidak tahu" jawab Naruto singkat dan kembali makan.

"Biar ku tebak. Kau habis di tembak oleh si panda itu 'kan?" Ucap Kyuubi dengan santainya. Sedangkan Naruto hampir mati tersedak mendengar ucapan Kyuubi barusan.

"Apa maksud Kyuu_**-nii**_?"

"Jangan berbohong Naru. Tadi aku tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan kalian berdua" ucap Kyuubi. Naruto tak menjawab. Dia kembali makan dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Pangeran pandamu datang Naru_**-chan**_" ucap Kyuubi jahil dengan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat. Naruto langsung menoleh ketika mendengar ucapan kakaknya dan saat ini Gaara tengah berdiri di samping Kyuubi sambil membawa makan malam.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Gaara. "Tentu saja" jawab Kyuubi sambil melirik ke arah adiknya yang membeku di tempat.

"Ah , aku lupa ada janji dengan Sasori. Aku permisi dulu" ucap Kyuubi sambil melenggang pergi dari sana. Sekilas Naruto dapat melihat senyum usil di wajah kakaknya. **'Kyuu**_-nii_** jahat' **umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Suasana disekitar Naruto dan Gaara sangat canggung. Tapi jika di perhatikan hanya Naruto yang gugup sedangkan Gaara memakan makanannya dengan santai. Naruto yang merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana seperti itu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"Ga..Gaara" panggil Naruto. Gaara yang sedang fokus makan pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto

"A..ano, tentang yang tadi.." Ucap Naruto terbata karena gugup. "...Aku ingin memberikan jawabnya sekarang" lanjut Naruto. Mendengar hal tersebut Gaara langsung memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencoba untuk berpacaran dahulu" ucap Naruto. "Mungkin?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ya mungkin, kita coba jalani dulu saja. Jika aku nyaman, kita bisa melanjutkannya" ucap Naruto lagi. Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuatmu nyaman denganku" kata Gaara sambil mengelus pipi Naruto lembut. Wajah Naruto memerah mendapat perlakuan Gaara. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata _**onyx**_ memandang mere-Gaara marah dan benci.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

A/N :

Chap 3 update . Gomen klo critanya jd gak jelas gini. Usa bngung pas nulis chap ini. #pundung. Usa harap chap ini bisa memuaskan para reader .

Thanks for review. Thanks jg yg udah nyempetin buat baca fic abal ini.

RnR please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Love in School Dorm!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru, GaaNaru, dll**

**Warning : Sho-Ai , Abal , gaje , OOC , miss typo dan kawan-kawannya**

**.**

**Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Usa. Gomen kalau ada kesamaan cerita dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda blonde berjalan menyusuri lorong koridor asrama sambil berbincang dan bercanda dengan seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata di sebelahnya. Tampak sesekali mereka saling memberi tatapan penuh sayang. Tiba di depan kamar asrama, pemuda blonde, Naruto segera berpamitan pada pemuda lainnya.

"Aku duluan, Gaara" ucap Naruto sambil memberi senyum manisnya. Gaara hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban. Sebelum melenggang pergi, dia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Naruto dan sukses membuat pipi pemuda blonde itu bersemu merah.

Naruto yang telah puas makan dan selesai dengan acara berblushing rianya langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Baru dia hendak menutup mata tapi tak jadi karena terdengar suara baritone dari kasur di seberangnya.

"Dobe" ucap suara baritone itu. Naruto pun bangkit menjadi posisi duduk dan memandang pemuda raven di depannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ada apa Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau..." Ucap pemuda raven, Sasuke menggantung. Naruto yang penasaran dengan lanjutan perkataan Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak jadi" lanjut Sasuke diiringi helaan nafas berat. Naruto yang tidak mau memusingkan hal tersebut pun kembali merebahkan diri dan tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Sasuke yang masih bangun hanya memandang wajah polos Naruto yang sedang tidur. Saat ini dia tengah memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk memisahkan Gaara dari Dobe tercintanya. Dia tidak rela membiarkan Gaara menjadi kekasih Naruto. Merasa lelah karena terus berpikir, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ikut terlelap dan lanjut berpikir besok.

.

.

.

Pagi ini para murid-murid KHS kembali melakukan aktivitas seperti semula. Naruto, Gaara dan Kiba. Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama dengan berbagai ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Naruto yang memasang wajah cerianya dengan sesekali menebar senyum kepada beberapa siswa-i yang dilewatinya. Gaara yang masih tetap setia dengan wajah datar nan dingin. Dan Kiba dengan wajah yang di tekuk masam.

"Kau kenapa, Kiba?" Tanya Naruto yang tampak sedikit khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu. Kiba diam tak menjawab selama beberapa menit.

"Aku kesal dengan Uchiha" ketus Kiba.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Gaara datar.

"Dia membohongiku" ucap Kiba. Naruto dan Gaara saling pandang, mereka bingung dengan ucapan Kiba yang setengah-setengah.

"Katakan yang jelas Kiba. Jangan berucap setengah-setengah" cerocos Naruto sedikit gemas dengan sahabat pecinta anjingnya ini.

"Dia bilang aku akan sekamar dengan siswa yang juga menyukai anjing sepertiku tapi nyatanya tidak. Bahkan teman sekamarku yang sekarang lebih menyebalkan darimu Naruto" ucap Kiba sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

**Bletak**

Dalam sepersekian detik Kiba mendapat jitakan mulus dari kedua sahabatnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Teriak Kiba semakin kesal.

"Kau mengataiku menyebalkan?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman yang sangat kelewat manis atau bisa dikatakan menyeramkan.

"Ya begitulah.." Ucap Kiba. "...dan hey, kenapa kau juga ikut menjitakku Gaara?" Lanjut Kiba. Gaara hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kiba kembali memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kiba, memang siapa teman sekamarmu sekarang?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Belum sempat Kiba menjawab, terdengar suara dari belakang mereka.

"Aku" ucap suara itu dengan nada yang malas. Mereka, lebih tepatnya Naruto dan Gaara membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa teman sekamar Kiba sedangkan Kiba semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Kau? Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dengan tidak sopannya ke wajah Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya berdecak dan berjalan melewati mereka. Tepat ketika Shikamaru berada di sebelah Kiba, dia membisikkan_ 'Ohayou, my beloved puppy' _tepat di telinga Kiba dan sukses membuat pemuda pecinta anjing itu berblushing ria sambil merengut sebal.

Gaara hanya berwajah datar dan Naruto manggut-manggut ngerti dengan hubungan ShikaKi. Mereka pun kembali berjalan ke kelas dengan diiringi adu mulut Naruto dan Kiba. Sungguh pagi yang ramai.

Kelas sudah tampak ramai beberapa siswa-i ada yang sedang berbincang ada juga yang sedang bermain. Semuanya tampak biasa tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal penglihatan Naruto saat ini. Kenapa tempat duduknya diduduki oleh Shikamaru?

Heran. Tentu saja. Dia berjalan menuju mejanya dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Shikamaru. "Oi, ini mejaku" ucap Naruto kepada Shikamaru.

"Tukar tempat" balas Shikamaru sekenannya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk Shikamaru yaitu di sebelah Sasuke. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena tangannya di tarik oleh Gaara. Naruto yang di tarik tangannya hanya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kau duduk bersamaku. Biar Sai duduk di sebelah Sasuke" titah Gaara sambil menarik Naruto ke arah tempat duduknya. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu melalui celah kumpulan para fansnya hanya menatap nanar sang Sabaku. Dia yang sedang dalam mood benar-benar buruk langsung mendeathglare setiap orang yang menghalangi penglihatannya.

_'Failed'. _Batin Sasuke kesal. Moodnya semakin buruk ketika kakaknya Naruto, Kyuubi datang ke kelas dan tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Oh, ingin rasanya dia memutilasi Kyuubi saat ini juga. Tapi dia tidak ingin mendapat masalah dengan Itachi apalagi calon ukenya. Jadi dia urungkan niatnya.

Bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran telah berbunyi menandakan semua murid harus duduk tenang. Tidak dengan Naruto. Dia asik bersenandung tidak jelas sambil menatap Gaara yang sedang membaca sebuah novel yang cukup tebal. Kejadian itu tak luput dari pandangan siswa-i kelas 1-1.

Ada yang memandangnya aneh, geli, kesal dan senang. Terlihat beberapa fujodanshi sedang memotret adegan GaaNaru di depan mereka secara diam-diam tentunya. Sasuke yang juga melihat itu hanya menatap benci pemuda merah bata. Acara semua siswa-i terhenti ketika Iruka-sensei memasuki kelas dan pelajaran pun dimulai dengan tenang dan serius.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para siswa-i KHS. Sasuke yang biasanya tidak peduli dengan waktu istirahat dan semacamnya, kali ini harus menanti waktu istirahat dengan sabar. Bel istirahat berbunyi memenuhi setiap pelosok gedung sekolah KHS. Dia memperhatikan Naruto yang bersiap ke kantin bersama Kiba. Gaara yang masih asik membaca novel pun tidak ikut dan hanya titip untuk dibelikan makan.

Sasuke segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan santai ke arah Naruto dan Kiba yang sudah ada di luar kelas. Setelah dekat dengan mereka berdua, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan menariknya menuju taman belakang. Kiba yang masih asik nyerocos tidak menyadari Naruto tidak ada di sisinya.

"Lepaskan Teme!" Teriak Naruto kesal

Setibanya di taman belakang, Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto. Naruto yang sedang asik mengelus tangannya tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka bertemu.

"Hoi Naru! Cepat, aku sudah lapar" Teriak Kiba. Merasa di panggil Naruto pun berbalik dan menghampiri Kiba kemudian berjalan menuju kantin, tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana.

_'Failed'_ batin Sasuke sambil mengacak rambutnya. Dia pun berjalan menuju kelas dengan aura suram mengelilingi sekitar tubuhnya yang membuat siswa-i menghindar ketika berpas-pas'an dengannya.

Sampai di kelas, mood Sasuke semakin hancur melihat adegan suap-suapan GaaNaru tepat di depan matanya. Seberapa cepat bocah pirang itu membeli makan hingga bocah pirang itu tiba di kelas terlebih dahulu dari dirinya. Sasuke merengut sebal dengan OOC-nya. Dia sudah benar-benar di ambang batas kesabarannya.

"Teme..." Panggil Naruto yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Sasuke saat ini.

"Hn?"

"Bisakah kau bertukar kamar dengan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto

Sasuke terdiam sesaat untuk mencerna pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Setelah memahaminya, dia sedikit menggeram kemudian menjawab dengan nada yang agak dingin "Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat dan tegas.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, dia seperti mendengar nada marah dari ucapan Sasuke barusan. Tapi dia tidak ingin ambil pusing. Dia mengangguk kemudian berjalan kembali menuju tempat dimana Gaara dan Kiba berada. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto yang sedang asik besenda gurau dengan kedua sahabatnya atau satu sahabat dan satu kekasih.

**Grekkk**

Pintu kelas 1-1 terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berparasa tampan, berperawakkan tinggi, bersurai orange kemerah-merahan dan beiris merah seperti batu _**ruby**_ tengah berwajah serius. Semua siswa-i yang berada di kelas memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum karena pemuda di depan mereka tampak sempurna. Pemuda itu, Kyuubi berjalan lurus menuju Naruto tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya.

"Naru..." Panggil Kyuubi. Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alis dan memberikan tatapan 'ada apa' kepada kakaknya.

"Ikut aku sebentar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan" titah Kyuubi kemudian pergi dari sana diikuti oleh Naruto yang telah bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Semua siswa-i menatap mereka dengan pandang bertanya-tanya.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruang musik yang termasuk ke dalam ruangan kedap suara agar tak ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kyuu_**-nii**_?" Tanya Naruto to the point.

Kyuubi menghela nafas kecil sebelum menjawab. "_Dia_ mulai mencarimu lagi. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, Naru" ucap Kyuubi sambil memegang pundak adiknya dan menatap _**sapphire**_ di depannya intens

"_Dia_? Jangan bilang kalau _dia_ sudah pindah ke Konoha dan bersekolah disini" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit gemetar.

"Hah. Tapi itulah kenyataannya Naru. Jadi berhati-hatilah mulai saat ini" ucap Kyuubi sedikit khawatir dengan adiknya. Naruto tak menjawab, dia terdiam tampak sedang berpikir.

"Baiklah" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah kakak kesayangannya. Setelah selesai, mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing karena bel tanda di mulainya pelajaran telah berbunyi.

Semua siswa-i mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, dia bertingkah biasa seperti tak membicarakan suatu hal penting yang mengganggu pikirannya sama sekali. Tapi Sasuke dan Gaara tidak dapat di bohongi, mereka tau bahwa ada suatu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Naruto saat ini.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang tampak menutupi hal tersebut, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tau hal itu sendiri.

_._

_._

_._

Hari telah menjelang sore. Matahari mulai membenamkan dirinya meninggalkan cahaya berwarna orange yang memukau di langit. Suasana yang menenangkan hati setiap orang yang memandangnya. Tapi tidak dengan Namikaze bungsu satu ini. Naruto tengah berjalan melewati lorong seorang diri dengan perasaan was-was.

Dia takut orang yang dihindarinya itu akan muncul. Dia sedikit menggerutu kesal karena tugas piket yang mengakibatkan dia harus kembali ke asrama seorang diri. Saat sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang, dirinya di bawah menjauh dari gedung sekolah dan di bawa ke gedung olahraga yang letak tidak terlalu jauh dari sana.

Mata Naruto terbelalak mengetahui bahwa orang yang di hindarinyalah yang menariknya. Naruto terus meronta agar di lepaskan namun nihil, kekuatan orang itu jauh lebih besar darinya.

Setibanya di gedung olahraga.

"Apa maumu?" Ucap Naruto dingin tak seperti biasanya.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu. Apa itu salah?" Ucap pemuda yang menariknya tadi.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku! Apa kau tidak lelah mengikutiku terus?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti Naru. Aku akan terus mengejarmu sampai tujuanku tercapai. Camkan itu!" Ucap pemuda itu tegas.

Sasuke yang sedang berjalan-jalan mengitari halaman KHS tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dari dalam gedung olahraga. Merasa kenal dengan suara salah satu orang itu, Sasuke pun berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang di sana. Di dalam tampak Naruto yang sedang berteriak tidak senang terhadap pemuda di depannya.

Sasuke mengernyit. Tak biasanya Dobenya itu bersikap sedingin itu, setaunya Dobenya selalu ramah, baik dan ceria. Penasaran. Itulah yang dia alami saat ini. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mendengar percakapan kedua orang tersebut.

"Kau! Berhenti!" Teriak Naruto yang mulai habis kesabaran.

"Tidak! Sudah kukatakan berapa kali. Aku tidak akan berhenti Naru!" Balas pemuda itu.

Naruto mendecih, dia kemudian berjalan hendak keluar dari sana. Tapi tangannya ditarik yang mengakibatkan Naruto limbung dan jatuh ke pelukkan pemuda di depannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan dekatiku lagi atau kuberitahukan pada kekasihku dan Kyuu_**-nii**_!" Bentak Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan.

"Katakan saja, aku tidak takut" balas pemuda itu sambil berseringai tipis.

Naruto pun kembali berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari gedung olahraga. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto menuju ke arahnya, dengan reflek dia kabur dan bersembunyi di samping tembok gedung. Naruto pun keluar dan berjalan menuju asramanya. Pemuda yang bersama Naruto tadi juga berjalan menuju asrama.

Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempat merasa bingung. Siapa pemuda itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Naruto? Mengapa mereka tampak saling membenci?

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

A/N :

Chap 4 nya selesai. Apa ini? Ceritanya makin absurd dan gaje gini #pundung. Usa harap para reader puas dengan chap ini dan masih mau meriview fic ini.

Gomen buat telat update. Kemarin usa ngestuck di tengah cerita #nangis.

Ehem. Thanks for review, fave , follow

RnR please?


End file.
